The Assistant
by Eldrazisuperstar
Summary: You knew both of them when the first incidents happened. Viktor x Reader


You weren't anything special. No, you had just been a lab tech trying to make up some credit to graduate when the big incidents went down.

You knew both of the main people involved though. Jayce and Viktor always seemed to end up in the same class and they always seemed to end up in the lab you were in.

They both also irritated you to no end. When you tried to offer Jayce help he would usually say something about how he knew more than you did. It seemed like help was a concept he didn't even understand even when he really did end up needing it.

When it came to Viktor, he was always quiet. Too quiet. This normally wouldn't have been a problem because you were used to dealing with other quiet students, but he would always be working on something that looked both amazing and more than the professor asked for, usually matching the quality of Jayce's work which he loved to brag about so much. When you tried to ask him about it though, he would often give you one word answers at best. You were always fascinated by everything he did in the labs, but he would never talk to you about it.

The first incident you had seen had been one that exclusively involved Viktor. It seemed like his work had been off that day. He was following everything that was required for the project sure, but he wasn't doing more or expressing his usual efforts to push beyond that.

He was so off that it even made Jayce uneasy. You knew that the two of them were good friends outside of class because they had a reputation for being people no one wanted to ever talk to outside of a class among the other students.

What made it even more strange was when Jayce left after class with all of the other students and Viktor kept working. Students were allowed to keep working after class if there wasn't another lab for a while. It was a way to make sure the work got done.

Usually though, Jayce either stayed with Viktor or the two of them left together, lightly making sarcastic comments on the way out about various things.

Viktor was also shaking. He was shaking so much that he was was having trouble holding the tools in his hands.

You immediately ran over to make sure he didn't drop one of the sharp ones on his lap and grabbed his arm, gently steadying it.

"Careful! You don't want to cut yourself with that!"

He immediately froze up. Looking straight ahead and not making eye contact with you.

You frowned a little bit. "Viktor...are you doing ok? You're shaking and you didn't leave with Jayce today."

He set down his tool in front of him. "This...is not something you should be concerned about." It sounded like he was trying to keep his voice flat and leveled when it was difficult for him.

"You almost cut yourself in a lab that I'm supposed to be helping people out in. I would say that it's my concern. You aren't doing amazing things today that you won't tell me about either. Did something happen?"

He let out a long sigh and looked down at his work bench. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again, softly this time and with a little bit of hurt in his voice. "You wouldn't believe me. None of the others did or ever will."

You shrugged. "I'm a lab tech that's seen one of the best science majors in the school who won't actually talk about what he does to other people and I've seen someone try to eat a screw before that was laying out on the table. Try me."

He told you everything. He told you Blitzcrank, about Pididly's theft, and about his best friend abandoning him, refusing to help Viktor when he needed him the most.

He still wouldn't stop shaking after he told you everything. He probably still thought that you didn't believe him.

So you did the only thing you could think of doing in a situation like that. You hugged him.

He tensed up immediately. It was almost as if he didn't know what getting hugged felt like. It was more of a confused tensing than anything else. But after a second he relaxed.

"If you want to know what I'm working on I can show you."

After that day, the amount of annoying students you had to deal with was reduced by one. Viktor would talk about the things he was doing. He would still do it quietly and he wouldn't talk to any other students in the class besides Jayce, but he would talk to you now. He would describe his ideas and how they could help people. You always hung on his every word.

The other incidents were all fights between him and Jayce. They were all public and involved lots of yelling from Jayce with salt from Viktor. You would always break them up and tell them to get back to work, but you could feel the lingering tension afterwards as it hung in the air like a thick fog.

Every time they would have a fight though, Viktor would stay after class and talk to you. He would mention things about how Jayce didn't see his vision or about how Jayce was being selfish, but he would also talk about his work too because he knew you loved to hear about it. You felt yourself wanting to listen more and more and wanting to spend more and more time around Viktor.

One day though. Viktor didn't show up to class at all. It made you worry immediately because he had had a perfect attendance.

You casually asked some of the students after class in the hallways about it. None of them seemed to know where he was. No one else had seen him that day. You even tried asking Jayce, but for once he refused to talk.

You eventually resorted to asking the professor for one of the classes that happened in the lab. They told you to keep it a secret because you technically weren't supposed to know what happened, but they thought you had a right to because they knew you were one of the only students close to Viktor.

He had been expelled from the Piltover academy. The professor couldn't tell you why but he was.

After that, you had no one to talk to. You had never really had many friends even if you were on good terms with a lot of people. Your grades slipped the rest of the way and eventually you had to drop out.

You managed to get a job running deliveries between Piltover and Zaun. It wasn't the best job ever, but it paid a living wage and that was what you needed. You weren't happy though. Your customers were often horrible and you felt like you had no purpose. You still didn't have any friends or anyone else you were particularly close to.

You had often heard talk on some of your deliveries of a lone Zaun scientist who was trying to change the world through cybernetic perfection. Some of the rumors said that he kidnapped people and experimented on them. Other rumors said that he was a savior that would bring mankind out of the darkness and into the light.

You didn't think much of the rumors until someone ordered a delivery of scrap parts to the rumored hideout of said scientist as a prank. You didn't want to do it, but you needed the money and you didn't have a choice.

You hesitantly walked up to the door and knocked on it. It opened by itself and you stepped in. You called out and heard a slightly mechanical voice over some speaker tell you to go into a room. Something about the voice sounded familiar, but you couldn't quite put your finger on where you had heard it before.

When you stepped into the room, there was a man standing over a table. He seemed to have robotic parts all over his body and there was a 3rd arm sticking out from his back that was helping him work.

The machinery on him looked fascinating. You were tempted to reach out and touch it when the man turned around.

"You have a delivery for me?"

Now you knew where you had heard the voice. Despite the man's mask covering his face, the general shape of his body, and his hair color gave away who the voice belonged to. It was Viktor. It was the one person you had been close to in years.

You immediately ran up to him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. You had been hoping to run into him for years. You had worried if he was ok and you had even tried to seek him out many times.

He tended up the same way he had done the first time you had ever hugged him, but this time he hugged you back when he relaxed, even using his 3rd arm.

"I missed you." Your voice was soft, almost on the verge of tears. Of course it had been him. What other lone Zaun scientist would try to perfect humanity and go to such lengths to do it?

"_, would you like to hear about my work?"

You nodded. "I heard you're still trying to fix yourself and the world."

After that day, the glorious evolution had another person join it.


End file.
